


Nightmare

by zombie_honeymoon



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Fills -KakuHida [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: Hidan wakes from a vivid nightmare and starts to think that it may be more than just a dream.
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Fills -KakuHida [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744720
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month Day 27 - dreams  
> also for  
> Bad Things Happen Bingo - Nightmare

Hidan woke, sucking in a deep breath, heart pounding and drenched in fear. Beside him, Kakuzu stirred, “What’s the matter?”   


It was just a dream. A nightmare. But why had it felt so real? Hidan could still taste the dirt and blood in his mouth, could feel the weight of tons of earth, burying him deep beneath the surface, pressing on his lungs and choking the breath out of him. 

“Hidan.” Kakuzu sat up, turning on the light, “What happened?”   


“Nightmare…” Hidan mumbled as he got out of bed and stumbled his way into the bathroom in the dark. His mouth felt so dry and he turned the faucet on.    


The light came on moments later, Kakuzu stood in the doorway watching him, “Must have been a bad one.”    


“You were dead. And I…” Hidan cupped his hands and brought a mouthful of cold water to his lips. He drank several mouthfuls before raising his eyes, “I was buried alive, blown to pieces but still… alive. I couldn’t die. I was begging for death, starving.” He shut off the water with a choked sound and leaned his hands on the counter, looking in the mirror. They were alive, whole and healthy, in their house they had bought two years earlier. Hidan knew the hadn’t had a house in his dream, they didn’t have a home at all. 

Something dark caught his eye on his throat. A red smear of blood. He broke out in a cold sweat as he leaned closer to the mirror, bringing his hand up to wipe at it. It was fresh, and it throbbed with every beat of his heart. 

Kakuzu came to stand beside him, “How’d that happen?”   


“Don’t know… hurts though.”   


An image flashed in his mind, his head had been severed, right there, where the cut was and he braced himself on the counter as the bathroom tilted under him. Kakuzu put a steadying hand on his shoulder.

“Fuck…” 

“You must’ve scratched yourself in your sleep,” Kakuzu said as he took the hand towel and wet it to dab at the blood, “come back to bed. It was just a nightmare, it can’t hurt you.” 

“My nails are too short to have done that!” 

“You were asleep and having a nightmare. You could have done it.” 

Kakuzu guided Hidan from the bathroom, leaving the light on at Hidan’s request, and got him back into bed.

“It felt so real…” Hidan said as he pulled the blankets up, his heart still pounding in his chest, “Do you believe in reincarnation?”   


“No.”    


“I do. What if… it happened in another life?” 

“If happened in another life, it happened. What bearing on this one does it have? None. If it’s even true.” Kakuzu turned on his side and put an arm around Hidan, “Now, can we go back to sleep and save the theology talk for another time?”    


Hidan said nothing more, the comforting weight of Kakuzu at his back calmed him more than anything else could have,but he knew he wasn’t going to get anymore sleep that night.


End file.
